Only You Can Set Me Free
by DoctorWhoFanGirl1989
Summary: X-over with Harry Potter. Jasmine Potter was violated in the most heinous way. Tim Speedle is the only one who understands what she had been put through. Will she let him in and get the help that she needs to overcome the darkness surrounding her?
1. Jasmine's Attack

Miami-Dade CSI Lieutenant Timothy James Speedle was watching Detective Jasmine Lily Potter dance around her lab as she listened to her iPod. He knew that the young redhead was very attractive and had a lot of offers from the male patrol officers, but she turned them down. Jasmine was actually in love with Tim, but the older man didn't know because she wasn't ready to tell him about her feelings yet. The young woman twirled around on her toes and Tim smiled as he continued to watch the free show. Jasmine was an exceptional dancer and her side job was a dance teacher at the local performing arts academy since she had minored in dance while attending Miami University. It was a hobby that she had picked up while she was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before she graduated and defeated Lord Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards to live. Tim decided to go down and see how the case was going so far since he was working with the woman that he loved with every fiber of his being and more.

Jasmine was twirling around on her toes as she ran the trace collected from the crime scene and smiled as she continued to dance around the Trace lab. She was excited since her best friend and twin sister, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Hermione Jane Potter-Halliwell, were coming from California in a few days. Jasmine and Hermione found out that they were twin sisters when they brewed a Heritage potion at Hogwarts for their final in fifth year. They were shocked to find out that they were actually twin sisters and confronted Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore about it. He explained that he had to separate them for protection, but they found out the real truth behind the man's plan. Dumbledore wanted Jasmine to be his puppet and tool to use for his dirty jobs. When she found out, she cursed the old man horribly and made sure that he wouldn't be able to remember her. When the machine beeped, Jasmine spun around and reached for it when she ran into someone. "Well, this is surprising. Had fun dancing around the Trace lab, Detective Potter?" Tim teased and Jasmine blushed darkly.

"Hey Tim, I didn't mean for you to see me dancing since I was in my own little world at the time while waiting for the report to be printed out. Anyways, the trace I found on the body that Alexx autopsied on was coral and guess where it came from. It was from the coral quarry located behind Miami International, so that means that we're looking for an ex-military service member with sniper experience because the shots were from 975 yards, or 2925 feet, away," Jasmine explained and handed the results over to Tim as she startted cleaning up her work station. Tim smiled and kissed Jasmine on the cheek before walking out of the lab to go see how Alexx was doing with the paperwork. The young woman giggled softly and knew that she needed to tell Tim that she was in love with him soon.

After the case was solved and the man who was killing civilians was arrested, Jasmine was in the Trace lab sealing up the evidence in bags to be placed inside the evidence room. Unbeknown to the young woman, IAB Lieutenant Richard William Stetler was waiting for her in the shadows of the room. He wanted to torture Jasmine because she managed to turn him down numerous times and ended up falling in love with Tim. Rick wanted the young redhead to himself since she was from one of the wealthiest families alive and he figured that her status could be used for his own personal gain. The young detective finished sealing the evidence and placed it in the box to carry it out. As she was walking down the hallway, a sense of dread came over her and she didn't know what to think of it. Tim was down in the Ballistics lab, so Jasmine knew that she could call him at any time that she needed him.

Jasmine walked into the evidence room and placed the box on the shelf before filling out the paperwork to log it in. In a matter of seconds, she was on the floor and Rick Stetler was looming over her with an evil smirk on his face. He ripped the young woman's shirt open and pulled her pants off. He dropped his pants quickly and without any preparation, he brutally thrust into the pliant body. He wanted to make sure that Jasmine remembered everything and feel the pain that she deserved from turning him down after every offer of a date he gave her. The young detective was barely conscious and couldn't fight back, so she just laid there and took the violent act that the IAB lieutenant was administering her. All he wanted was his sick pleasure and control from the violent rape of Detective Jasmine Potter, the woman that had managed to turn him down at every turn and didn't back down from her firm beliefs. She hated him and didn't want him near her or she would put a bullet through his brain when she got the chance to.

With a roar of triumph, he exploded his orgasm into Jasmine's channel and tore her further before pulling back of her body. He rocked back on his haunches and stood up from the ground to clean himself up. He kicked the barely conscious woman in the ribs before walking out of the evidence room. He had to make sure that no one saw him coming out of the locker since they would get suspicious. When the coast was clear, he hurried down the hallway and took the stairs out of the lab and hopefully no one saw him. He had to make sure that no reports were filed against him because it would end his career and he would be sent to prison for life because he hid evidence from one of the cases Jasmine worked on.

Tim was heading to the evidence room with a box from Calleigh's lab since she had to fly down to Louisiana because her younger brother was in a car accident. He wondered if Jasmine was still in the evidence room because her Land Rover was still in the parking lot. His senses were on high alert and they were screaming rather loudly at him because a sense of dread came over him quickly. He hurried towards the evidence room and when he got there, his dark brown eyes went completely wide at the sight before him. Jasmine was lying on the ground and her clothes were torn with a small pool of blood forming underneath her. The older man's nose caught a whiff of something else and a growl escaped his throat as he figured out what happened to the young woman. Detective Jasmine Lily Potter had been raped by someone at the lab and Tim had a feeling who it was since the man kept asking the injured CSI out.

_'Stetler is going to pay for what he has done to the woman that I love with my entire heart,' _Tim snarled in his mind. He knelt down beside Jasmine and picked her up into his arms to carry her out towards the Hummer. He would call Alexx and tell her to have a rape kit ready because of Jasmine. He knew that Stetler wanted to make himself feel like he had power over Jasmine because he had taken something special away from her. Tim knew that the young woman going to be alright since she was a strong individual. When he made it to the Hummer, Tim unlocked the doors and laid Jasmine down in the backseat before walking over to the trunk to grab a blanket. He knew that the young woman would appreciate being covered since her shirt and pants were ruined from being ripped off her body. The CSI lieutenant covered the love of his life with the blanket and closed the back door softly so he wouldn't scare the semi-conscious woman lying in the back of the Hummer. Tim jumped into the front seat and started the engine quickly before pulling quickly out of the parking lot to head to Miami General Hospital.


	2. Jasmine's Recovery

Miami General Hospital  
Jasmine had regained consciousness and looked around the room that she was in before realizing that she was at the hospital. Her emerald eyes locked onto the eyes that belonged to Lieutenant Timothy Speedle and the older man moved to the bed when he saw that Jasmine was awake. "Hey Jasmine," Tim replied softly and the young woman started to shake horribly because the memories were finally hitting her. The CSI lieutenant laid down beside the woman that he was in love with and held her close to his chest. "I got you, sweetheart. Everything will be alright in due time because I will be here for you no matter what happens. I have to ask you a very important question, Jasmine. Are you going to report what happened to you earlier in the evening?" Tim asked as he ran his fingers through the young woman's deep red hair lightly to relax her since she was still shaking from the physical and emotional pain that she was in.

Tim knew that she was frightened and nervous about the incident, so he was going to let her stay with him until she felt safe enough to return to her own residence. He remembered when he had been raped by his uncle, Jacob Speedle, around the age of nine and he had been arrested for it. His parents, Samuel and Martha Speedle, had found out what happened when they noticed that things were a little off in the household. Tim had shied away from males touching him and only stuck to his mother and older brother, Darren Anthony Speedle, since they were the only people that he trusted at the time. Samuel had confronted his brother and asked why he was walking around with a limp for the last few days that he had been with him. Jacob smirked and said that Tim wanted everything that happened to him since he was a pansy. Samuel had punched his brother and broke his nose before walking out of the apartment while calling the police to come arrest the sick bastard. Martha and Darren had stayed with him while he had a rape kit done on him. It was a horrifying experience for him and he didn't think that Jasmine would have to deal with being a rape victim.

The young CSI looked up into Tim's concerned and understanding eyes as she nodded her head lightly. "Y-Yea, I'm going to report what h-happened to me e-earlier tonight. I-I need a rape k-kit done, d-don't I?" Jasmine asked fearfully and Tim smiled sadly as he held onto the love of his life tightly. "I only... want Alexx... to do it because I... trust her completely and she loves me," the young woman added as she buried her face once more into the chest of the man that she loved and wanted in her life since he was protective of her. She knew that she would be able to get through what happened to her with Tim beside her. She was afraid of returning to her apartment because she didn't know if Stetler was going to return and finish what he started back inside the evidence room. Jasmine had never been more terrified of someone and here she was lying in Tim's arms holding onto sanity because she had her virginity ripped away from her by a sadistic son of a bitch that wanted to control her every move. She was going to make Stetler pay for what he had done to her.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Alexx walked into the room with a sad smile on her face. Tim and Jasmine looked up from their place on the bed and the medical examiner approached the bed slowly to let them know that she was going to be gentle. Tim climbed off the bed and held Jasmine's hand in his comfortingly since he knew that she needed some comfort and security around her at the moment. "Hey baby," Alexx replied softly as she stopped at the foot of the bed to set the rape kit down next to the injured CSI's right leg. Jasmine smiled painfully and knew that her adopted mother would be gentle with everything that she had to do.

"I know you don't want the rape kit done, but I need to make sure that you don't have any STDs and if you're pregnant. Are you going to report the incident?" Alexx asked as she pulled gloves onto her hands and the younger woman nodded as she squeezed Tim's hand tightly. Alexx nodded and knew that Jasmine wasn't going to let Tim leave since he was helping her out with what happened. She started swabbing her adopted daughter's channel to get as much DNA as she could and when she was done, Jasmine closed her eyes to rest back on the pillow.

Tim looked at the medical examiner and replied, "After Jasmine's released tomorrow, I'm going to take her to the police department and report the case. I'm going to make sure that Stetler is sent to prison for everything that he has done to her because she didn't want to go out with him in the first place." Alexx nodded and disposed of the gloves before closing the rape kit and walking out of the room to give the two young CSIs some time alone. She had seen the love between Tim and Jasmine and knew that they needed to get through what happened before taking their newly-found relationship to an all-new level. Tim looked at the woman in the bed and noticed how small she looked for the first time in five years. The covers were pulled up to her chest and her emerald eyes were wide with fear after what happened and love for him since he was taking care of her. "I love you so much, Jasmine Potter. I promise you that Stetler will pay for the crime that he committed against you. He will never hurt you again as long as I'm living and breathing," Tim stated gently but firmly.

Jasmine looked over at the older man and smiled a wan smile that said _'I love you too and I want to put a bullet in Stetler's brain for what he did to me.'_ Tim knew that his parents needed to know what happened to Jasmine since they loved her like a daughter-in-law. Samuel expressed his thoughts about him getting together with the younger woman because he had seen the looks they shared when Jasmine had gone to Syracuse, New York with him for vacation. He remembered that Wyatt and Hermione were flying down from San Francisco tomorrow morning, so he would have to give them the bad news about Jasmine being raped. Tim kissed the young woman on the lips softly before walking out of the room to call his parents. As he was walking down the hallway towards the other side of the hospital where reception was good, Tim sent a text message to Detectives Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne, letting them know that he was at the hospital with Jasmine in case they tried to reach him. He also let them know that their best friend had been raped and needed them to make sure that Stetler didn't try to steal the rape kit from the DNA lab since Alexx had placed it inside the refrigerator for testing tomorrow.

A few minutes later, he received a text message from Eric and he could see that the Cuban was pissed off because he was swearing in Russian, English, and Spanish all at once. A couple minutes after Eric's text message was received, Calleigh's message came in and she was swearing in Spanish as well since she spoke it fluently just like Eric. Tim could see that the couple was very pissed off about Jasmine being raped by Stetler and they were going to make sure that the IAB lieutenant paid for his sadistic attack on the redhead. After he read the replies, he breathed in and dialed his parents' residence. When he heard his father's voice answer, he started speaking and knew that Hurricanes Samuel and Martha were going to be unleashed. Stetler wouldn't know what hit him until Samuel and Martha Speedle were both done with him and disposed of his body somewhere no one would be able to find him. That was the benefit of having a son for a crime scene investigator.

"Hey Dad, it's Tim. I'm fine, but Jasmine's not right now. I'm at Miami General because I found Jasmine inside the evidence room unconscious on the floor. She was raped, Dad, and I had to bring her to the hospital to make sure that she didn't receive any STDs or got pregnant from the attack. Alexx performed a rape kit on her and she is recovering, but she's terrified of returning home to her apartment. She's going to be staying with me until she feels safe enough to return home," Tim explained and winced when he heard his father cursing in English and Italian. He knew that his father, and especially his mother, were going to be royally pissed off when they saw Jasmine. "I'll make sure to be at the airport tomorrow morning around 8:45AM since I'm taking a few days off from the lab to help Jasmine get situated at my house. Yes, we're going to report the incident to Detective Frank Tripp since he is the detective that works with us on most of the cases. This is a priority case because one of our own was injured," Tim added and ended the call with his father. His Italian-American parents were going to cause a hurricane since their anger knew no bounds.

Tim clipped his phone back to his belt and rubbed at his eyes furiously before looking outside the window. Nighttime had just crept in and the city lights were slowly turning on down below. The dayshift supervisor knew that he didn't want to hand over the case to the nightshift team since it was his girlfriend that got caught, so he would make sure that the rest of the team knew what was happening. He would call his cousin, Ryan Alexander Wolfe, and let him know what happened when he got home to set up the guest room for Jasmine. Tim ran his fingers through his hair and started walking back towards Jasmine's room to see how she was doing at the moment since she would be a little skittish around other men except him, Eric, Frank, Ryan, Darren, and his father. He knew that his girlfriend would get better in time and be able to be around more men that she used to speak to whenever she was out on a case or out with the rest of the team at the local dance club.

A few minutes later, Tim walked back into Jasmine's room and saw her eating dinner that one of the nurses probably brought her. The redhead looked up and smiled lightly at her boyfriend before patting the bed to let him know that he could lay down to get some rest before heading home. Tim walked over to the bed and laid down, his head instantly hitting the pillow and his arms wrapping around his girlfriend's waist. Jasmine flinched and whispered, "Sorry about that. I know you're not going to hurt me, but I can't stop the flinching right now." Tim shook his head and told her that it was alright since she was raped after all. The young CSI nodded her head and continued to ear dinner silently. The dayshift supervisor just watched his girlfriend eat her meal and was thinking of ways to get Stetler to admit to the assault and rape of Jasmine. Tim knew that the IAB officer hated Jasmine because she wouldn't go out with him whenever he asked her to and had to get what he wanted from the young woman, which happened to be her virginity.


End file.
